Una experiencia de dos mundos
by Rackdow
Summary: Max, un chico de 22 años adicto a la cerveza y las peleas se encuentra en algo mas allá de sus manos cuando su hermana gemela desaparece misteriosamente.
1. Blue Eye

**Disclaimer: My Little Pony pertenece a Lauren Faust y Hasbro.**

**N/A: Agradecimientos a Imperialwar1234 por animarme a reescribir este fic.**

* * *

**Bar (27 de noviembre, 17:58)**

-Maldita sea… una jodida pelea… ¡Y aun no me dan mi jodida cerveza!- Grita Max molesto.

Max es un chico de 21 años, con el pelo oscuro, el cual está algo largo, tiene ojos cafés, mide 1,82 metros, tiene un cuerpo fuerte resultado de sus peleas, pero tampoco es una "Bolsa de músculos" como algunos con los que ha peleado, usa una polera militar con una chaqueta negra, junto a unos jeans azules con las rodillas raspadas, además de unas zapatillas negras y líneas blancas.

Un bar el que Max siempre visita con sus amigos se vuelve siempre un campo de pelea para él, todos quieren vencerle, ya que lo han proclamado el "rey de las peleas" por esa zona.

-Joder, ¡¿Estás bien, Max?!- Grita uno de sus mejores amigos, con el que ha compartido mayormente su vida, se llama Igor, tiene el pelo café, tiene ojos verdes, usa una chaqueta café y unos jeans azules junto a unas botas cafés, además que desprende un aroma a alcohol por donde quiera que vaya.

-Jajaja, ¿Este tipo es el rey de las peleas? ¡No es más que un idio…!- Antes de siquiera terminar de decir su frase, el gigante musculoso de esta vez, es golpeado en toda su cara y mandado al suelo por Max.

Luego de que ambos terminaran en el suelo Max se levanta y limpia su ropa, al igual que quita un poco de sangre de su boca, escupiéndola al suelo.

-Maldita sea, ¡¿Acaso nunca puedo tomar mis cervezas en paz?!- Grita Max enojado, a lo que su amigo suspira.

-Hombre, esto no te pasaría si te dejaras ganar por alguien mas, así se encambronarían con él en vez de a ti- Dice Igor mientras Max se sienta en el taburete de al lado.

-Jaja, deberías saber que no lo hare, nadie me respetaría de esa forma- Dice Max tomando la cerveza que le entrego el sujeto de la barra, el cual ya está acostumbrado a este tipo de peleas.

-Eres una contradicción andante…- Le dice su amigo Igor.

Luego de unos minutos, el sujeto musculoso se levanta para irse bastante molesto, pero entonces una chica de pelo negro con una cinta morada en el pelo, con ojos color café y de 1,78 metros de altura entra al bar, mientras usa una polera rosada con una chaqueta azul, junto a unos jeans negros algo ajustados en donde una parte es escondida por sus botas negras.

-Oh, ¡¿Pero que tenemos aquí?! ¿Quieres diversión, preciosa?- Dice el musculoso acercando su cara a la chica, a lo que ella solo camina su camino hasta adentro en dirección a Max, sin prestarle atención al gigante.

-Max, vámonos, tenemos que pagar la renta… hola Igor- Dice la chica algo seria.

-Joder Clara, déjame terminar mi jodida cerveza por una vez en la vida, este idiota no me dejo tomar mi cerveza en paz.

-¿Ese gigante? No parece muy fuerte- Dice Clara con toda frialdad…

-¡¿Qué dices?! ¡Prueba mi fuerza chica! ¡Vas a sufrir!- Dice el gigante mientras corre con su puño frente suyo en dirección a Clara, ella sin intención de pelear, solo se agacha para evitar el puño, mientras esta agachada ella eleva su puño y lo golpea en su cabeza, haciéndolo caer nuevamente al suelo.

-Ja, no has cambiado nada Clara- Dice Igor con una sonrisa, mientras desprende un aroma a alcohol de su boca.

-Lávate los dientes Igor- Dice Clara tapándose la nariz saliendo de su personalidad seria.

-Jaja, deja de actuar, tú no eres nada seria- Le dice Max a Clara.

-Maldita sea Max, nos vamos ahora- Dice Clara tomando a Max de una oreja y llevándoselo del bar, dejando a Igor solo.

-Hmm… mejor para mi, ¡Dos cervezas por una!- Dice alegre Igor.

-Señor… el no pago su cerveza, tendrá que pagarla usted- Le dice el hombre de la barra.

-¡Maldita sea Max!- Grita Igor furioso.

**Departamento (27 de noviembre, 18:47)**

-Me trajiste todo el camino hasta aquí tirándome de la oreja… me duele mi orejita- Dice Max tomándose la oreja.

-No seas exagerado, el departamento está a solo una calle de aquí- Dice Clara sacándose su chaqueta y tirándola al sillón del departamento.

-Eso dices tú porque no te tiraron la oreja- Dice Max molesto.

-Jaja, como tú digas, ¿Qué quieres comer?

-Pues tengo tanta hambre que comería una gran hamburguesa.

-Jajaja, bueno, te cocinare una hamburguesa.

-¡Eres la mejor hermana que existe!…

**Departamento (05 de diciembre, 21:56)**

-Y así fue el ultimo día que la vi… ¡Feliz cumpleaños a mí y a ti, Clara!…- Dice Max con una cerveza en la mano y con un gorro de cumpleaños en su cabeza.

El ambiente está muy triste, Max se siente demasiado mal, solo el sentimiento de tristeza de que su hermana estuviera perdida era muy grande, solo arrojo la cerveza a una pared de su departamento, para luego quitarse su gorro e ir a dormir…

**Departamento de Max (06 de diciembre, 03:34)**

-Experimentos… ojos… E… Equestria… ¡Clara!- Grita Max despertando muy agitado en medio de la noche -Mierda… ¿Qué es lo que soñé?... ¿Estoy… estoy llorando?- Dice Max al tocar su rostro con lagrimas brotadas de su rostro.

El al intentar dormir nuevamente no logra conseguir el sueño necesitado, por lo que con algo de tristeza aun camina hasta la sala, en donde observa un desastre con algunas latas de cerveza y una botella rota y manchas en la pared.

-Mierda… debería limpiar eso… Clara no me lo perdonaría si es que vuelve algún día…- Dice Max prendiendo las luces para luego tomar una pala y escoba para limpiar todo este desorden ocurrido en su departamento, provocado por el mismo.

Luego de botar la basura, el vidrio y ordenado las cosas como la mesa y sillas, solo le queda las manchas de cerveza.

-¿Cómo limpias cerveza de las alfombras y paredes?... supongo que podría dejarlo así, ya limpie la mayor parte de la casa- Dice Max con un aire de grandeza, para darse la vuelta y admirar su trabajo y esfuerzo -Clara estaría orgullosa… pero aun así la extraño…- Dice deprimido Max -Creo… creo que una pelea me haría bien, podría olvidarme de mis problemas, supongo… ¡Sí! ¡Eso hare!- Dice más animado Max para abrir la puerta y entonces observar algo que no esperaba ver.

-¡Apaga esa luz y vete a dormir jovencito! ¡Estas no son horas para andar molestando!-Dice la anciana de al lado, la cual estaba a punto de golpear la puerta.

-No moleste señora, déjeme pasar- Dice Max apagando la luz y cerrando la puerta con llave, para seguir su camino hacia la zona en donde encontraría una pelea para poder olvidar de su mente a su hermana gemela perdida.

**Afueras del gran coliseo de peleas callejeras (06 de Diciembre 04:21)**

-Hace un tiempo que no vengo acá, solo lo hice para ganar dinero… incluso me llamaron "Red Eye"… aun no entiendo el porqué- Se dice a si mismo Max para luego intentar entrar al coliseo, en donde encontraría una forma de olvidar sus problemas.

-Alto, tú no puedes entrar- Le dice un chico de la misma edad que Max, el cual usa una capucha en su cabeza.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿De qué estás hablando?!- Grita Max molesto.

-Debes de ser "Red Eye", yo me llamo Samuel, pero puedes decirme "Blue Eye"

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué te dicen así?

-Pues por mis ojos- Dice Samuel quitándose la capucha dejando observar su rostro con una sonrisa, el tiene el pelo café con unos ojos del mismo color, los cuales cambian repentinamente a azul, usa una capucha con unos jeans azules y unas zapatillas blancas.

-¿Te llaman así por tus ojos? ¿Por qué cambiaron de?... no importa, te venceré si eso es lo que quieres- Dice Max con una sonrisa, cuando sus ojos sin previo aviso cambian a rojo, sin que él se haya dado cuenta.

-Así que era verdad…- Se dice así mismo Samuel.

-¿Dijiste algo?

-No, nada, empecemos- Dice Samuel tomando posición de pelea.

Ambos se separan por la calle de la entrada al coliseo, la gente que pasaba eran mayoritariamente borrachos, por lo que el escenario era excelente para su pelea sin interrupciones de algún tipo.

Luego de separarse lo necesario ambos empiezan a correr hacia el otro con sus ojos de color rojo y azul, para luego llegar hasta el otro.

Los golpes de Max eran fuertes y de gran velocidad, pero Samuel logra esquivar fácilmente todos sus golpes, esperando a que se canse para devolver el golpe, entonces, cuando Samuel ve la oportunidad le lanza un golpe a Max, pero se equivoco, y con gran velocidad Max le envía un golpe también, provocando que ambos sean dañados en el rostro, pero al hacerlo por alguna razón sus cuerpos son lanzados fuertemente en direcciones contrarias, haciendo que Samuel caiga en el suelo, y Max, que estaba más cercano a la pared, se dirige a ella, pero esto no resulta como él lo esperaba, ya que un portal morado aparece detrás de él y lo absorbe.

Nadie se da cuenta de esto, ya que los pocos que observaron eso estaban borrachos, drogados o incluso ambos, y el otro que podría haber dicho que esto si paso y no estaba drogado o borracho, era Samuel, pero este se encontraba en el suelo adolorido por el golpe…

**Ok, este es la reescripción del fic "Un regalo para Clara" incluyendo claro a "Sus experiencias en el mundo humano".**

**El personaje principal ahora se llama Max Lekker, gracias a Imperialwar1234.**

**Les agradecería mucho que dejaran una Review para saber que les parece esto.**

**Bueno, eso es todo, un saludo a todos, espero que lo pasen bien, y adiós.**


	2. Caballo con alas

**Disclaimer: My Little Pony pertenece a Lauren Faust y Hasbro.**

_**Mundo de Equestria**_

**Bosque (06 de diciembre, 13:05)**

-¿Por qué tengo que venir a buscar la jodida comida?- Dice un unicornio de color blanco, ojos verdes y melena de color verde oscuro, molesto mientras se adentra cada vez más a aquel bosque.

-Vaya, ¿Cómo se consiguen cervezas por aquí?- Dice un pegaso de color verde grisáceo, ojos rojos y melena negra, algo molesto, mientras busca alguna forma de salir de aquel bosque.

Ambos ponies mirando al suelo piensan en las cosas que ambos desean, sin mirar en dirección hacia al frente de ambos, lo cual provoca que ambos choquen sus cabezas y retrocedan unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás.

-¡¿Qué rayos te pasa?!- Gritan ambos al mismo tiempo.

-¿Un pegaso? ¿Aquí?- Dice el unicornio.

-¿Qué cosa eres tú? Nunca había visto un caballo con un cuerno…- Dice el pegaso.

-¿Caballo? Oye, te estarías insultando "Caballo con alas", jajaja- Se ríe el unicornio.

-¿Uh? ¡¿Qué les paso a mis manos?! ¡¿Qué paso con mi ropa?! ¡¿Cómo conseguiré cerveza si soy un caballo?!- Grita el pegaso con terror.

-¿De qué hablas? Los únicos que tienen manos son… un momento, ¿También eres humano?

-¡¿De qué hablas?! ¡Tú no eres humano, eres un caballo! ¡¿Qué me paso?!

-Cálmate un segundo, oye, de verdad… ¿Eres un humano?

-Y-yo… yo era… yo era un humano…

-Interesante… eres el tercer humano con conexiones a este mundo… ven, sígueme, pero antes ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Max…

-Yo soy Fernando, vamos a mi casa.

-Un segundo, antes, explícame eso del "Tercer humano"

-Claro, te explicare de camino.

**Ponyville (06 de diciembre, 13:14)**

-¿Una ciudad creada por ponies? Ahora lo he visto todo- Dice Max saliendo junto a Fernando del bosque.

-Si, además de otras cosas, solo he estado aquí por una semana, pero he llegado a descubrir muchas cosas de esta raza- Dice Fernando

-¿Tienen cerveza?

-Ya me has preguntado eso como diez veces…

-Es que de verdad me gusta la cerveza, solo quiero un poco, extraño la cerveza… oye, aparte de todo esto, antes dijiste algo de que otro humano aquí ¿Es verdad eso?

-Mejor dicho una humana, una chica algo extraña que estaba convertida en una unicornio, la cual estaba en el mismo bosque en que estabas, el bosque Everfree.

-¿Bosque Everfree?

-Así se llama el bosque de dónde venimos, Twilight me explico todo eso de los nombres del lugar, aquí puedes ver el puente, más allá del puente se encuentra Ponyville, entre otras cosas- Dice Fernando mientras indica al puente con su pata.

-¿Twilight? ¿Quién es ella?

-Ah, es verdad, no te lo he dicho, aquí al parecer ella es una princesa o algo así, realmente no me importa mucho.

-¿No te importa una princesa? Jaja ¿Qué clase de persona eres tú?

-Mejor dime ponie, mira, aquí necesitas otro nombre, Max, por ejemplo "Green Eye", así me dicen por aquí.

-Vaya coincidencia, a mí me decían Red Eye en nuestro mundo- Dice Max, pero al decir aquello Fernando deja de avanzar al pueblo.

-¿En serio? Por casualidad… ¿Tu puedes cambiar tus ojos de color en nuestro mundo?- Pregunta Fernando algo asustado.

-¿Qué? Claro que no, eso es extraño… pero conocí a alguien que si podía hacerlo, su golpe me trajo a este mundo… ¿Cómo se llamaba?- Dice Max tratando de recordar.

-Blue Eye… así se llamaba ¿Verdad?

-Sí, así mismo… ¿Por qué tienes esa cara?- Dice Max al ver que Fernando tenía una cara de terror.

-Ustedes dos… no… ¡No me llevaran con el doctor!- Grita Fernando mientras sale corriendo al bosque.

-¿Ah? ¿Doctor? ¡Oye! ¡¿Cómo encuentro una cerveza aquí?!... mierda, ya se fue- Dice Max molesto.

Max sin ninguna opción decide empezar a avanzar al pueblo que se encuentra detrás de él pero algo que no esperaba se encontraba justo en frente suyo cuando se dio la vuelta.

-¡Hola! ¡Me llamo Pinkie Pie! Nunca te había visto en Ponyville, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Qué es lo que más adoras? ¿Tienes amigos? ¿Te gustan las mascotas?- Dice una ponie rosada sorprendiendo a Max.

-H-hey… hola, s-supongo… me llamo Max… perdón, me llamo Red Eye- Dice Max algo sorprendido aun.

-¿Eye? ¿Cómo Green Eye y Pink Eye? ¿Son tus hermanos?- Dice Pinkie extrañada.

-No los conozco, pero vi a ese tal Green Eye hace poco… un segundo, ¿Sabes dónde puedo conseguir una cerveza?- Pregunta Max esperanzado de que aquella ponie conociera algo sobre esta bebida.

-¿Cerveza? ¿Qué es eso?

-¿No sabes que es la cerveza?... No lo puedo creer… ¡¿Qué clase de mundo es este?!- Grita Max mientras se tira en el suelo y empieza a llorar, casi como un bebe.

-Ahm… esto… ¿Te gustan los dulces?- Pinkie no recibe respuesta alguna… -¿Algún juego? ¿Te divertiría que hiciéramos una broma? Vamos… no llores… ¡Ya se! No te vayas de aquí- Dice Pinkie mientras sale corriendo mientras deja una nube de polvo detrás suyo, la mayoría le cayó en la cara a Max.

Max no pudo cubrirse su cara correctamente, ya que no entiende cómo usar correctamente su nuevo cuerpo, por lo que algo del polvo le cayó en la boca, y un poco en los ojos antes de que él los cerrara.

Luego de toser un poco, y hacer llorado también, el empezó a quejarse por su mala suerte.

-¿Por qué a mí me pasa todo esto? ¿Cómo conseguiré alcohol en este mundo? La cerveza es lo único que me sa…

-¡¿Tú querías alcohol?! ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? ¡Ven conmigo!- Le grita Pinkie Pie a Max, soltando algunas cosas, entre esas cosas un teléfono, una marioneta, una taza con chocolate caliente y un telescopio.

Antes de que Max pudiera decir una palabra, Pinkie lo amarro con una cuerda a ella, como en una carrera a siete patas.

**Sweet Apple Acres (06 de diciembre, 14:02)**

-Oye, Red Eye, llegamos a… ¿Estás bien?- Dice Pinkie al ver que Max esta acostado en el suelo con rastros de sangre en el camino.

-¿Realmente te parece que estoy bien?- Dice Max levantándose como si nada, dejando ver su rostro raspado y aun goteando sangre -Para que sepas ¡No! No estoy bien.

-Pero al menos estas de pie ¿No?

-Eso es porque he sufrido peores daños en mi vida, aunque eso no significa que no me duela…

-Jeje, vamos, te lo compensare con algo de sidra de manzana.

-¿Sidra de manzana? ¿Qué es eso?

-¿No sabes que es la sidra? Jaja, ven conmigo tontito, te va a gustar.

-¿Por qué estas tan segura de es…?- Antes de terminar su frase, Pinkie empieza a correr nuevamente, y Max nuevamente se cae al suelo y empieza a ser arrastrado.

_**Mundo Humano**_

**Afueras del gran coliseo de peleas callejeras (06 de diciembre, 14:03)**

-Samuel… ¿Por qué siempre tienes que terminar así?- Dice una chica de pelo café claro, de ojos color castaña, con una capucha naranja, pantalones negros, junto a unas zapatillas blancas con negro.

-5 minutos más…- Dice Samuel mientras gira su cuerpo, pero un liquido lo despierta súbitamente -¡Mierda! ¡¿Qué es?!... no importa, es mi sangre…

-Gran intuición, Samuel- Dice nuevamente la chica mientras se levanta del suelo y le da la mano a Samuel para ayudarlo a levantarse.

-Gracias Maggie, pero puedo levantarme solo- Dice Samuel usando sus brazos para levantarse del suelo.

-Claro, claro, tu tan independiente ahora ¿No? Jaja, esto me recuerda a cuando éramos unos niños.

-Seguro, seguro, siempre corriendo y todo eso.

-A lo que me refería es que siempre te salvaba.

-Claro, siempre que nos metías en problemas con la policía, mira, mejor vámonos.

-¿Adónde vamos esta vez?- Pregunta Maggie intrigada mientras guarda sus manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones.

-Bueno, ya que llegamos a esta maldita ciudad deberíamos de disfrutarla- Dice Samuel alegremente.

-Claro ¿Pero cómo?

-Me han dicho que esta ciudad es llamada "La ciudad de la cerveza" ¿Por qué no buscamos algunas?

-Suena bien, deberíamos de ir al bar más cercano- Dice Maggie indicando un bar cerca de donde se encuentran.

-Sí, ese lugar se ve genial- Dice Samuel caminando al bar, con Maggie siguiéndolo detrás suyo.

**Bar (06 de diciembre, 14:12)**

-Dime inútil de mierda ¡¿Dónde está tu amigo?!- Grita un sujeto de pelo café con puntas en su pelo color verde, una polera del mismo color y unos jeans azules junto a unas zapatillas color blanco con verde.

-Y-yo no s-sé…- Dice Igor, el cual está siendo ahorcado con el brazo de aquel sujeto.

-¡No me sirves! Ser repugnante con olor a alcohol… ¡Ustedes! ¡¿Lo han visto?!- Grita aquel sujeto al observar a Samuel y Maggie entrar.

-¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡Suelta...!- Grita Maggie, pero antes de terminar la frase Samuel corre y golpea a aquel sujeto en la cabeza, tirándolo al suelo y soltando a Igor.

-G-gra… gracias amigo…- Dice Igor mientras tose un poco.

-Aléjate un poco, yo me encargo de él- Dice Samuel poniendo pose de pelea.

-Jajaja ¿En verdad crees poder conmigo? ¡¿Con Razer Storm?!- Grita aquel sujeto mientras se levanta del suelo.

-¿Uh? Así que dirás un nombre falso… entonces dime Blue Eye- Dice Samuel mientras por un segundo cambia sus ojos de color en forma de intimidación a Razer.

-¿Blue Eye? Ja, es lo más cercano que tengo para pelear con Red Eye, supongo que servirás.

Razer corre en dirección a Samuel y empieza a lanzar golpes aleatoriamente, pero de todos modos Samuel logra esquivarlos.

Samuel le toma el brazo a Razer y lo usa como si fuera un mazo para romper una mesa de aquel bar.

-¡Higo de pegga! ¡Mi engua! ¡Esta sangando!- Grita Razer con un gran dolor mientras escupe sangre cada vez que habla.

-¿Ah? ¿No sabes pelear? Cualquiera sabe que uno tiene que cerrar los dientes al pelear para no romperse la lengua… mierda… se desmayo, Maggie, cuida al que era ahorcado, yo llevare a este idiota al hospital- Dice Samuel mientras toma al inconsciente Razer en su espalda.

-¿En verdad lo vas a ayudar?- Pregunta Maggie.

-No puedo dejarlo así, pásame su lengua, debe de estar junto a los pies de aquel tipo con olor a alcohol- Dice Samuel indicando a Igor con su cabeza.

-Sip, aquí esta- Le dice Maggie a Samuel mientras le da el trozo de lengua en su mano.

-No veremos en un rato, Maggie- Dice Samuel mientras sale corriendo de aquel bar con Razer en su espalda y una lengua en su mano.

-¿Quiénes son estos tipos?- Dice Igor ahora un poco mejor de aquella ahorcada de antes.

-Tú pagaras por todo esto, Igor- Le dice la chica de la barra, la cual al parecer no se había ni sorprendido por todo lo que paso.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Dame un respiro, Alicia!- Grita Igor molesto con aquella chica de pelo negro y ropa de mesera.

**Capitulo terminado… me tomo más tiempo de que creía, pero ya saben, todo eso del colegio, los estudios y los exámenes me atraparon y no me dejaron escribir, disculpas por eso.**

**Ahora estoy de vacaciones, así que tratare de escribir más a menudo.**

**Respuesta a FISO: Las diferencias a la primera versión se notan demasiado, quisiera que no, pero se notan, algunas diferencias son la presencia de Fernando y Alicia ¿Qué Rol jugaran en la historia? Eso se sabrá luego, otra diferencia seria las mejoras en los paisajes, y personajes, todo para que sea más fácil imaginarlo.**

**Bueno un saludo grande a todos y todas las personas que leen este fic, que les vaya grandioso, disfruten de sus vacaciones si es que las tienen, y un adiós.**


	3. Falsa amnesia

**Disclaimer: My Little Pony pertenece a Lauren Faust y Hasbro.**

_**Mundo de Equestria**_

**Sweet Apple Acres (06 de diciembre, 14:13)**

-Y aquí es, Sweet Apple Acres, el hogar de la sidra de manzana- Dice Pinkie Pie muy feliz y alegre, con su gran energía interminable.

-Eres… eres una yegua loca…- Dice Max algo adolorido por ser arrastrado por todo el piso desde el puente de Ponyville hasta aquella granja de manzanas.

-¿Dijiste algo?- Dice Pinkie sin haber escuchado bien a Max, mirándolo de cerca con una alegre sonrisa.

-Sí, dije que eres una… una… una yegua hermo… d-dije que me dieras esa cosa llamada sidra- Dice Max algo sonrojado por alguna razón que él no entendía.

-Okie Dokie Lokie, espera un segundo aquí, buscare a mi amiga Applejack- Dice Pinkie rápidamente, a lo que ella se aleja tratando de buscar a alguna ponie.

-¿De verdad casi digo que es hermosa? ¿Acaso estoy loco?

-Las respuestas son sí, y sí- Dice una chica al lado suyo, sentándose; tiene el pelo amarillo con ropa de verano, que consiste en una polera azul y una mini-falda igualmente azul, además de unas sandalias de color azul.

-Puede que si este loco, pero no soy un zoofilico, no me gusta, es rara y me causo estas cortadas- Dice Max a la chica del mismo tamaño que él, mientras indica a su rostro.

-¿Cuáles cortadas? Ya se fueron, tu sabes que siempre las heridas se van rápido contigo, aunque no quieras admitirlo… eres algo envidiable por tu suerte.

-Vamos Emma… oye, tú sabes que no entiendo esto de las heridas, explícame…

-No lo creo, si tú no sabes, pues yo menos… demonios, me tengo que ir, nos vemos otro día- Dice rápidamente la chica desapareciendo como una ilusión.

-Maldición Emma… ¿En verdad existes?- Dice Max mirando al cielo con una tristeza en su corazón.

**Sweet Apple Acres (06 de diciembre, 14:22)**

-…ro ahora soy considerado de la misma especie, entonces no contaría como zoofilia… ¿O sí?- Dice Max inundado en sus pensamientos mientras habla consigo mismo, sin darse cuenta de quién o quienes se encontraban cerca suyo.

-Te dije Applejack, es muy gracioso pfff zoofilia jajaja- Dice una alegre ponie a las espaldas de Max, la cual resulta ser Pinkie.

-¡Ah! No… mierda… solo eres tu ¿Cómo haces para aparecer así?... por cierto ¿Quién es ella?- Dice Max mientras indica a una ponie anaranjada con su pata.

-Pues yo so…

-Ella es Applejack, posee el elemento de la honestidad, es muy buena amiga, es muy confiable, trabajadora, y…- Dice Pinkie hasta ser interrumpida por Applejack, tapándole la boca con su pata.

-Soy Applejack, un gusto conocerte…- Dice Applejack esperando la respuesta de Max.

-Ma… perdón, Red Eye, me llamo Red Eye- Dice Max mientras le da la pata a Applejack, a lo que Max es agitado fuertemente por Applejack, hasta que termina en el suelo.

-Demonios… ¿Qué pasa con este mundo?- Dice Max en voz baja a si mismo mientras se levanta.

-Y bueno Red Eye ¿Que te trae a Ponyville?- Pregunta Applejack.

-¿Ponyville? ¿Qué es Ponyville?- Pregunta Max algo confuso.

-Pues es el pueblo… donde estas… ¿No te acuerdas?

-Espera AJ, esto es llamado amnesia- Dice Pinkie tomando la palabra.

-No estoy segura, hagamos unas cuantas preguntas para estar seguras- Dice Applejack.

-Bien ¡¿De qué color son mis calzones?!- Pregunta Pinkie en voz alta.

-¿Cómo planeas que sepa eso?- Dice Max algo molesto.

-Pinkie, me refería a preguntas serias, como… ¿Qué tal sobre los elementos de la armonía?

-Bien… ¿Cuál es el mejor elemento de la armonía?- Dice Pinkie con una mirada seria.

-Pinkie, eso es mas una opinión, me refería a otra cosa, déjame preguntarle ¿Cuántos ponies poseen elementos de la armonía?

-¿Ocho?- Dice Max intentando de adivinar.

-No, son seis, otra pregunta, ¿Cuántos ponies han hecho la rain-plosión sónica?- Pregunta Applejack.

-¿Dos?- Dice Max ya muy dudoso y extrañado.

-Maaaal- Dice Pinkie -Solo pudo hacerlo Dashie, haber, esta vez yo hago pregunta ¿Cómo se llama la princesa?

-¿Princesas? ¡Agh! ¡No sé nada!- Max ya no podía mas, le dolía la mente de pensar solo que unos ponies podían hacer quien sabe que cosas, se tiro al suelo a descansar, pero entonces Applejack lo levanta y lo empieza a empujar a quien sabe donde -¿Q-que de... adonde me llevas?

-Con Twilight, ella puede curar tu amnesia- Dice seriamente Applejack.

-P-pero… ¿Qué hay de la sidra?- Dice Max preocupado.

-Podrás tomar algo después tontito, por ahora vamos a curar tu amnesia.

-¡Noooo!- Grita Max con lagrimas en sus ojos.

Max ya se había dado a la idea de tomar sidra, no podía creer que no tomaría un poco, ¿Qué pasara cuando descubran que no tiene amnesia? No podrá tomar sidra, lo tomaran como idiota, lo podrían enviar a su mundo, pero de todo eso el simplemente sigue pensando _"¡Quiero alcohol!"_

**Biblioteca (06 de diciembre, 14:34)**

Max no aguanto el caminar, el ya simplemente no podía creerlo, cayó al suelo y empezó a llorar mientras deseaba volver a casa con sus amigos, además en este mundo no puede hacer las dos cosas que adora, pelear y beber alcohol.

-No puedo creer que haya tenido que cargar a este ponie loco hasta acá- Dice Applejack un poco molesta mientras lo deja en el suelo, a las afueras de la biblioteca.

-Nunca había visto a nadie que llorara tanto y que no se ría con alguno de mis chistes- Dice Pinkie algo desanimada.

Al interior de la casa-árbol se escuchan unos pequeños gritos, cuando Applejack escucha esto rápidamente golpea la puerta para abrirla y gritar.

-¡¿Estás bien, Twilight?!- Pregunta rápidamente Applejack al abrir la puerta, entonces ve a Rainbow Dash furiosa, a Twilight sentada tratando de animar a un ponie, el cual es Fernando.

-¿Applejack? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué rompiste mi puerta?- Dice Twilight con una cara de preocupación.

-Oh… es que escuche gritos y creí que estabas en problemas…- Dice Applejack algo avergonzada.

-Oh, no te preocupes, los gritos fueron de Rainbow Dash, ella le grito a Fernando porque… bueno, es una larga historia, solo digamos que hay un pegaso buscándolo para llevarlo devuelta a su mundo.

-¿Un pegaso? ¿Por casualidad es él?- Dice Applejack apuntando a Max, el cual sigue llorando.

-E-e-es… ¡Es el!- Grita Fernando asustado mientras se esconde detrás de Twilight.

-¡Yo me encargo!- Grita Rainbow mientras vuela para luego darle una patada en la cara a Max.

Max retrocedió unos metros hasta llegar a una casa cercana, en donde él se levanta con un ánimo increíble, incluso podría decirse que se encontraba feliz.

-¿En serio conseguiré una pelea aquí? ¡Genial!- Dice Max mientras agita su cabeza y escupe algo de sangre por el golpe de Rainbow.

Rainbow se encontraba volando en el aire mientras se lanza a dar otra patada a Max, pero esta vez este ultimo la esquiva, para luego poner una cara demente mientras se para en dos patas y lanzarse en combate contra Rainbow.

Con golpes fuertes trata de golpear a Rainbow, pero ella logra esquivar todos por su velocidad.

-Ya viste esa técnica antes, está buscando la oportunidad de golpearte, rápido, salta lejos de ella- Dice Emma intentando de ayudarlo.

-Mierda- Max salta atrás justo cuando Rainbow encuentra el momento de golpearlo.

-¡¿Cómo?! ¿Cambiaste tu ritmo así nada mas?- Pregunta Rainbow sorprendida.

-Claro, no creas que es tan fácil ganarme- Dice Max mientras sus ojos se tornan de un color rojo intenso, soltando un pequeño humo rojo de ellos.

-Jajaja, si me alcanzas entonces diré que eres fuerte- Dice Rainbow mientras sale volando al cielo, sabiendo que Max no puede volar correctamente.

-Mierda… no dejare que esa yegua me gane- Dice Max molesto, entonces encuentra unas cajas apiladas, lo suficientemente altas como para saltar al techo de la casa más cercana.

Entonces así de techo en techo saltó hasta llegar al techo de la casa de Twilight, en donde en un atrevimiento salto para alcanzar a Rainbow, pero esta lo esquiva, provocando que Max caiga al suelo y se disloque la pata delantera izquierda.

-Concéntrate Max… concéntrate… no grites… espera, yo también tengo alas, necesito aprender rápido…

-Piensa que tienes cuatro brazos- Dice Emma.

-No puedo, no soy tan bueno- Dice Max molesto.

-Bien, entonces mira esto- Dice Emma algo avergonzada mientras rápidamente deja que Max mire debajo de su falda, entonces ve unos calzones ¡Calzones de verdad! Max finalmente podía morir feliz –Ahora mueve tus alas.

Max no entendía que paso, pero sus alas se levantaron, por fin lo hicieron, el se sentía mejor que nunca, una pelea, calzones, lamentablemente sin cerveza, pero tenía otras cosas que el adoraba a fin de cuentas.

Max tratando de volar cierra sus ojos y trata de mover sus alas, pero cuando logra elevarse un poco Rainbow lo patea en la espalda, causando que se desmaye por el dolor de su columna.

_**Mundo humano**_

**Hospital (06 de diciembre, 14:24)**

Samuel muy cansado llega al hospital más cercano que encontró, entonces al entrar encontró a mucha gente en los asientos, al parecer con mucho tiempo esperando, gente con brazos rotos, gente en silla de ruedas, incluso a una persona con una mano atravesadas por un clavo.

Samuel rápidamente llega con una enfermera para que atendieran a Razer Storm, el cual se encuentra con moretones en la cara y con la boca expulsando sangre.

-Perdón pero necesito que ayuden a esta persona- Dice Samuel amablemente.

-¿Tiene numero? Si no por favor tome uno y espere a que lo atienda- Dice la enfermera con un tono de voz sin vida.

-Pero el está muy grave, puede desangrarse ¿No existe…?

-Por favor tome un numero y espere- Dice la enfermera reafirmando lo que dijo anteriormente.

-Pero…

-¡Tome un numero y siéntese!- Grita la enfermera furiosa.

Samuel enfurecido se va del hospital buscando algún otro lugar para llevar a Razer, pero sin conocer la ciudad apenas si encontró aquel hospital ¿Qué hacer? ¿Dónde ir?

-Razer ¿Estas despierto? Si lo estas dime donde llevarte para que te ayuden.

-Y-yo… colis…eo…- Intenta decir Razer.

-¿Coliseo? Ah, ya se, aguanta un poco mas amigo, te salvare- Dice Samuel corriendo nuevamente.

**Gran coliseo de peleas callejeras (06 de diciembre, 14:39)**

-¡Hola! ¡Ayuda! ¡Tengo a Razer Storm! ¡Necesita ayuda!- Grita Samuel con su último aliento por el cansancio de llevar a Razer.

Las puertas se empezaron a abrir lentamente, con un ruido no muy alto, al menos lo suficiente como para que Razer lograra preguntar a Samuel.

-¿Por qué me ayudas?

-¿De verdad necesito una razón? Vamos rápido, si no morirás- Dice Samuel sin darse cuenta de que antes que terminara de hablar Razer se desmayara por la falta de sangre.

**Bar (06 de diciembre, 14:41)**

En un ambiente muy alegre Igor, Alicia y Maggie se encuentran riendo y disfrutando de unas buenas cervezas.

-Jajaja, y entonces el estúpido de Max creyó que los bebes nacían por el ombligo jajajajajaja- Se ríe Igor borracho mientras se cae al suelo y las demás siguen riendo.

-Oye Igor jejeje, ¿No te pegara Max por decir estas cosas?- Dice Maggie borracha.

-Jaja, no me preocupa, se su punto débil, es su espalda, si le das un buen golpe en la espalda él se desmaya, aunque debe ser un golpe de verdad, si no él se recuperara rápido- Dice Igor despreocupadamente.

-Oigan, ustedes si saben de historias, si no le dicen a mi jefe que tome cerveza con ustedes les daré una rebaja del cincuenta por ciento- Dice Alicia también borracha.

-Claro, claro, Warren no se enterara, además aun esta con su noviecita Stephanie, no se preocupara de nosotros si sigue así- Dice Igor por fin levantándose del suelo.

-¿Stephanie? ¿Warren? ¿Quiénes son?

-Warren es el segundo mejor amigo de Max, después de mi claro, y Stephanie es… bueno… ella le provoco mucho daño a Max, por sobre todo en la espalda jajajaja.

-Ya, ya, dime de nuevo sobre lo que hizo Samuel- Dice Alicia ansiosa.

-Jajaja, bueno, Samuel estaba muy sorprendido esa vez, el dijo "¿Tienes 27 años? ¿De verdad? Pero si pareces más joven" y yo como "No me puedes amar por eso, seria pedofilia" jajaja, el es muy inocente, no sabe, ni sabrá, que yo tengo en verdad su misma edad jajaja.


End file.
